Maybe Baby New Years Day
by FelicityHuffmanFan
Summary: Mike/Susan Christmas songfic


It had been nearly two years since the last time Mike had made the two hour drive to Fairview and seen his old neighborhood. He kept telling all of his friends he was too busy, but the truth was he was one of those people who would rather avoid pain than deal with it. After he had recovered from a horrible car accident and woke to find his girlfriend in the arms of another man his life had seemed to spiral completely out of control. As anyone would have expected it to, he lost the only woman he had ever truly loved. He didn't blame Susan for what had happened, after all, the doctors told her he wouldn't recover and a girl like Susan doesn't stay single for long. That didn't make things any easier though and he had made a promise to never go back but something had changed when he got the invite from Bree to attend her annual Christmas party, and for the first time in a long time he said yes.

_Every Christmas I come back to this town_

_I come looking through some lost and found_

_Wondering if you're still hanging around down here_

It almost seemed as if he was driving in slow motion when his truck turned down Wisteria Lane. From the end of the street he could see the large Christmas tree that stood high over the col-de-sac. It was adorned with what seemed like miles of garland and millions of lights. It was supposed to be beautiful, as most Christmas decorations were. It was supposed to make him happy and give him hope but it truth did the complete opposite. It reminded him of the way things were supposed to be. It reminded him of the last Christmas he was here. When Susan sprinkled that very same tree with tinsel and promised him they would be together forever.

_With the holiday they line these streets_

_Where I once loved you and you once loved me_

_I'm sorry, it just gets to me_

He suddenly wondered what Susan would say when she saw him and if she would even be at the party. She knew Ian had a business in Europe and heard Susan spent most her time in Paris. Maybe Susan was gone and Bree figured he would be more apt to come and enjoy himself but that wasn't the case. He wanted to see Susan and make sure she was happy. If she was content he could learn to be happy for her and move on with his life.

_Maybe, baby_

_I'll see you this Christmas, what do you say_

_Or maybe, baby_

_I"ll see you on New Year's Day_

He parked in front Martha Huber's old house behind the last car on the street and stepped outside. He made the mistake of closing his eyes and there she was. Wearing jeans and the purple sweater he bought her for her birthday, she was walking towards him with that beautiful smile she always carried with her. She must have gotten cold at some point during the night because she was wearing his leather jacket. Her long brown hair had grown out and he couldn't help but notice how it fell loosely around her shoulders. The glow from the Christmas lights only illuminated how stunning she looked. Only then was he reminded of just how much he truly missed her.

_I remember your eyes with the snow outside_

_You said, "This place always looked a little better in white."_

_I wanna look up and see your face one more time_

He opened his eyes and the figment of his imagination quickly disappeared, leaving him feeling even more anxious about seeing her than he was before. He finally made his way to the front of Bree's house and was just about to knock when he caught her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her through the window, the real Susan and she was more amazing than he could have possibly dreamed. It wasn't until he saw Ian wrap his arms around her that the truth of what was going on really hit him. He had it in his mind that being able to see her smile and be happy would be enough to keep him from getting angry, that he could lose the idea of them ever getting back together forever and get over it, but it wasn't. Jealousy hit him like a brick to his chest and nearly took his breath away. If he wouldn't have been hit and gone into a coma that would have been him. He could have taken care of her, and loved her, and been her husband but fate had dealt him a different hand of cards and it made him sick. So instead of letting his hand hit the door, he turned around and drove out of town as fast as he could, leaving images of Susan and Ian on the cold dark street.

_Feels like the clock stopped ticking the day that I left_

_I think of you and I still catch my breath_

_I'm sorry, you just get to me_

He made the normal two hour drive home in half the time and entered his house with his keys in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. He hated himself for letting the façade he had worked so hard to build fall apart. When he left for the first time he knew that Susan and Ian were going to get married and it killed him, but he dealt with the pain by avoiding them. He didn't go to their wedding, ignored his cell phone the few times it rang and her number appeared and silenced his friends when her name came up in the conversation. Seeing her in his arms made the whole situation REAL and suddenly he was left to deal with it alone.

Bree, Orson, and Carlos all tried to call him over the next couple of days but he couldn't bear to pick up the phone and feed them some crap explanation as to why he left. It wasn't until New Years Eve that Tom Scavo called and he decided to answer and speak to his old friend. "Where were you man?" he heard him say on the other line. "Susan was looking for you". His heart stopped at the mention of her name. "What?" he said in disbelief. "Why?" Then he sat back and listened to the whole story. Ian and Susan had decided to divorce. Ian's work was taking a strain on them both and she gave him an ultimatum, her or his job and he chose his job. "What an Idiot" Mike thought to himself, how could anyone walk away from her? Ian was leaving for good and had come to the party to say goodbye to Susan for the last time. Before Tom could even finish he hung up the phone and checked his watch. It was 10:00. If he hurried he could make it in time. He knew there was only one place she would be that night.

_I wonder if you'll be going out_

_There's only one party in this town_

_ Maybe, baby_

_I'll see you this Christmas_

_**I hope and pray**_

_Or maybe baby_

_I'll see you on New Year's Day_

He raced as fast as he could. Thoughts of her clouded his mind the whole way there and he wondered if she would even want him back. He made it to the Scavo's with minutes to spare. Tom and Lynette had nothing to say, they could only smile and hug him as he walked in the door. Carlos ran up to shake his hand, and Gabby handed him a beer and gestured towards the living room. They all knew exactly what he had come back for. There was an ache in his chest and a pounding in his heart as he stepped around the corner.

_Baby, it's so strange being back here again_

_I keep running into all of our old friends_

_This whole town ringing one more year_

_I don't wanna let this feeling disappear_

_I pray that you might be her tonight_

He couldn't believe what he saw.

_ And there you were standing, shining underneath that light_

_Screaming at the ball on the TV counting down_

_Streamers and papers piling up on the ground_

Julie spotted him first and grabbed Susan's elbow causing her to turn and stand in shock. As the clock stuck twelve and the ball dropped the whole room was full of people screaming and shouting, cheering for the brand new year. There were at least two people though, who stood still and silent. Mike took the first step and they both moved slowly as they made their way across the room and met in the center. Susan looked warn from the recent stress but it didn't hinder her beauty. They were standing face to face as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"_Baby, did you come here alone?_

_Are you maybe looking for someone?"_

_ To kiss you?_

She leaned back and put her hand on his cheek and her touch made him come alive after being numb for so long.

"_God, I've missed you"_

He could see the surge of emotion run through her and they stood speechless for a moment. He saw pain, regret, want, love and fear. If she looked close enough she could see the exact same thing mirrored in his eyes. "I wanted to come see you at Christmas" was all he managed to say. "I know….I saw you but couldn't stop you in time". Mike reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I am sorry about what happened with you and Ian".

"Don't be" she said softly. "It was a long time coming, I should be the one apologizing Mike I am so sorry for hurting you". She was obviously disgusted with herself and he hated to see her so distraught. Then a drunk Orson nearly knocked Mike over screaming and blowing into a party horn. "Do you want to go somewhere quiet and talk?" Susan asked. "It's getting late…." Mike teased, but he could see the look of seriousness and wanting flash across her sweet porcelain face. Susan looked down at her feet, "You can just stay here tonight, if you want that way you don't have to drive home tonight" and she looked up at him innocently.

_Maybe, baby, we didn't get Christmas_

_But if you stay…._

"Okay" he said and he saw that smile he loved and missed so much. Mike leaned in and kissed Susan the way he had longed to kiss her for so long now. Once there lips parted he kept his forehead against hers. "Happy New Year Susan". He heard her exhale and looked up. With a smile on her face and tear stained cheeks she softly whispered "Happy New Year Mike".

They both walked out the front door leaving stunned family and friends behind. They knew it would take time....time to fix things, time to work through things, and time to rediscover each other but they didn't care. It was the beginning of a New Year and they had all of New Years Day to celebrate.

_Maybe Baby, we can have New Years Day. _


End file.
